


Where Did The Summer Go?

by nekocat1424



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky feels terrible, Bucky screws up in a major way while being the Winter Soldier, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry Not Sorry, The Avengers - Freeform, This is a very sad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocat1424/pseuds/nekocat1424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH*</p><p>Basically what would happen if the Winter Soldier had finished the mission that Hydra had sent him out to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did The Summer Go?

**Author's Note:**

> \--I've never thought of myself as a writer that would be writing a story with a major character death. Please don't be upset, I have thoroughly warned you, so if you continue, that's no fault of my own.--  
> \--I hope you enjoy this story--  
> ~Elf

He had him in his grasps, his mission, the whole reason why they woke him up again, the reason why the Soldier’s head hurt. There was something in the way the mission moved, the man called ‘Captain America.’ 

The Winter Soldier shook his head, damn it, it was hurting again, a deep hurt, starting from inside his head and outward. He wanted it smash his head against something. The Winter Soldier looked at the man, the mission, his hands gripped his throat, knuckles turning white at how tight he had him. 

All of a sudden, the Winter Soldier was kicked away, a swift move from ‘Captain America.’ He managed to land on his feet, pulling a gun out, he cocked it, ready to shoot.  
“Stop, stop it, Bucky!” His mission shout to him, he tilted his head before narrowing his eyes. Why did this man seem familiar, why was his head killing him when he tried to dig up more information of the man. The Winter Soldier said nothing back to his mission, merely shot at him, missing, a warning shot of what was to come. 

The mission held out his hands towards the Soldier, a sign of surrender. The Winter Soldier paid no heed, taking a step towards the man. Why did the Hydra send him if this mission gave up so quickly? His head continued to thump, getting worse as he found himself deep in thought, trying his hardest to figure out why this mission looked familiar.  
A small flashback came to him, the sound of laughter, a light-hearted feeling, and the sense of hugging. The flashback startled the Winter Soldier, making him hit the trigger, shooting. The shot went straight to a vital area of the mission, making the man fall to the ground, gasping.

The Soldier dropped his gun, looking at his hands like they were foreign, taking a minute to focus back. He looked over at the mission, his eyes focusing and for the first time in almost seventy years, he remembered. The Winter Soldier ran over to the mission, falling to his knees as he reached out his hands, unsure of what to do.  
“St-Stevie….?” He said, voice choking on the word, the Soldier knew this mission was dying, Steve was dying. Steve gripped one of his hands, smiling up at him while blood dripped from his mouth. 

Steve’s eyes were bright when the Winter Soldier said his name, before they filled with pain, “Y…es.. Buckk… It.... its.. me.. Mmglad… you.. remember…” 

The Winter Soldier felt tears come to his eyes, a drop falling onto Steve’s chest, “Don’t die.. Please don’t die.. I just… found… remembered you… Please don’t… Steve…” He put his hand that Steve wasn’t holding on the area of the wound, trying to stifle the bleeding. But deep down he knew that Steve wasn’t going to make it, not with where the bullet had hit… There was no way, the Winter Soldier had spent years causing this types of wounds and killing people to know. 

“Mm.. itssokay… Bu..ck… Forgive you..,” Steve said in a whisper, coughing. Damn it, damn it! Why did this have to happen? 

He shook his head at Steve’s words, no, no he could never forgive himself, even if Steve did. “I’m sorry…. Steve… So sorry…” The Winter Soldier clutched Steve’s hands in his, bowing his head into Steve’s chest, not caring if he got blood on his face. 

“Love… you… Bucky…,”Steve winced before placing a kiss on the Soldier’s forehead. He smiled at his old friend before breathing his last breath.  
The Winter Soldier shook his head vigorously into Steve’s chest, sobbing, “No, no, no, NO!” He continued to sob until the woman called Natasha came with others. They tore him away from Steve’s body as he still cried, looking like a demon, blood streaking his face, mixing with his tears. 

\-------

Eventually he found himself in one of the Avengers’ prison cells, he sat on the bed, huddled in the corner, occasionally someone would bring him food, though he never would touch it. The days went on, his body was getting weak from lack of food, not that he cared. The Winter Soldier had killed his best friend, he deserved to die, in fact he couldn’t understand why the Avengers hadn’t killed him.

A man walked by, stopping at the Soldier’s cell, he wore glasses, a short man in doctor’s clothing. The man gave a knock at the Soldier’s door, waiting for the Soldier to acknowledge him. The Winter Soldier looked up with tired, hungry eyes, saying nothing, just letting the man know he knew he was there.

The man cleared his throat before speaking, “I’m Doctor Banner, Fury sent me here to check up on you? You are James Buchanan Barnes?” It seemed like the doctor wanted the Soldier to answer. That name sparked some memories, ones that brought Steve back into his mind. The Winter Soldier growled, putting his hands on his forehead, looking up at Banner.

“N.. No…,” His voice cracked as he tried to speak, he hadn’t drunken any water since the day before yesterday, thought of eating or drinking made him feel sick, “W-Winter… Soldier…” They had force fed him the day before yesterday, also making him drink.

“I know you’ve lost a lot of memories, James. Hydra made you take the name the Winter Soldier,” Doctor Banner explained, “I know you’ve been through a lot…” The Soldier’s nostrils flared as Banner mentioned Hydra, he picked up the nearest object, which happened to be the glass of water that he had refused to drink and threw it at the door. It shattered, pieces of glass flew everywhere and water covered the metal rails of the door. Banner had been smart enough to move out of the way of the glass, though he had water covering his clothes. 

Banner looked up at the Soldier, calming himself, “I see... I’ll be back later to talk to you.” He used a phone to call down someone to help clean the mess that the Winter Soldier had made. The Soldier was restrained as some SHIELD workers cleaned up the mess. 

The Winter Soldier curled up into a ball on the bed after everyone left, they had force fed him again and made him drink. He lay there exhausted and throat burning from them force feeding him. Damn it, why can’t he just die?

**Author's Note:**

> \--Let me know if there's any error on my part, this is not beta'd--  
> \--I know this probably needs fixed, I just started writing this--  
> \--Its been an idea floating around in my head--  
> \--I don't know how long it will be--


End file.
